She's the Man
by DeadlyRose2442
Summary: Before the Outsiders the gang had a life. NOT one with Mary-Sues around every corner, just fun with the gang. Well, I'm going to tell you a tale children, that starts with our dear friend Ponyboy.When one day he wakes up as a girl. Humor, no romance!
1. Relization

**Heey! I know this story sounds strange…. Just came to me for some laughs, like 'OMG, what if Ponyboy was a chick? That would be halirious!' and thus, this was born. I would love reviews…. Hint hint. Also, this is BEFORE the Outsiders, so everyone is up and alive!**

**-Rose**

* * *

I woke up shivering for some odd reason. I mean our house wasn't like a sauna or anything, but it sure wasn't like Alaska. Alaska, that's what this morning felt like.

I looked around the room, and saw that the window was open.

"Soda… you left the window open." I groaned, nudging a knocked out Sodapop next to me.

He was still asleep from last night's 'party'. He had snuck me with him to the Dingo with Steve, Dally, Two-bit, and Johnny. We knew Darry would kill us if he ever found us there, but he was working late so that worked out perfectly. Last night's events were a blur, but I did remember Dally trying his ways with this girl. She looked pretty average, with dark hair and eyes; I think her name was Sylvie or something. She acted like she wasn't interested in Dally, but it wasn't hard to tell that she was….

"Glory, it's c-cold." I stuttered, rubbing my arms. I noted my voice sounded higher and hoped I hadn't gotten a cold from the window being opened. There was just too much to worry about right now to add a cold to the list.

I stood up, and shuffled to the window, closing it shut. I knew Soda was forgetful, but this was a little much. But then again, Soda practically crashed the moment we stepped inside, I hadn't seen him open the window… So when would he have the time to do that? What if it was an intruder!

I decided to stop worrying and shower, it was awfully quiet and since Darry wasn't working today, I figured I was the first one awake. Great, I get to cook! Okay, I had to admit that my enthusiasm to cook caught me off guard. I hated cooking, why start now?

I rolled my eyes at my worry, I mean, why was I getting all worked up over _cooking_. I walked out of our room, frowning at how messy it was. Funny how I was beginning to recognize all this now, I was never a _big_ neat freak, and our room wasn't really that messy. So why did it bug me like crazy?

In the bathroom, I got into the shower yawning, half asleep. The hot water woke me up and immediately, I felt all numbness from this morning's coldness, vanish. I reached for the shampoo, poured some in my hand and began to lather. That's when things got really strange.

Greasers were proud about their hair because we had a lot of it, but this was different. My hair was long, like _really _long. It kept going and going, I didn't know where the end was! My heart race increased, and I didn't know why. I guess I was just scared that my hair grew over night. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. Hair just didn't grow overnight, and I knew it.

"Calm Ponyboy, its just hair—" I stopped short, my voice, once again, sounding higher than before. My eyes popped opened, and what I saw nearly made me scream.

Now I may not be Einstein, but I'm 99.9% sure men don' have breast. Well, not like these!

"Get off!" I shrieked, hitting them under water. This had to be a dream, yeah, a dream. I must be seeing things; I must've drunk something last night that made me see things. Yeah, that's it.

I turned off the water and jumped out of the bathtub, grabbing my blue towel. After wrapping it… _over _my chest, I looked into the mirror. Yup, I had to be dreaming.

My hair… Oh my… Was so _long_, well long to me! It was a wet, tangled, curly mess that reached my elbows. It was still my reddish-brown color, but this wasn't like my hair, this was like my mom's hair, all long and thick! My eyes were still green-gray, to my displeasure, but they seemed bigger, with thicker, darker, eyelashes. My face was more round with softer features and thinner eyebrows. Everything about me seemed softer, gentler in a way. _Feminine._

"Okay, stay calm…" I said in my shrill girl voice, "I'm still a boy, I can even prove it."

Just because I looked like a girl, didn't mean I had _all_ the parts. All I needed was something that still proved me to be a boy, that showed this was all just a dream, and not punishment for going to the Dingo last night against Darry's wishes. Besides, wouldn't Sodapop be a girl too?

"On three. One… two…three!" I said, dropping the towel.

I looked down, not know what to expect. I guess I wanted to see the only part that really distinguished a girl from a boy. A boy can look like a girl right? But they have a part girls obviously do not. When I looked down, it wasn't there.

Now, I started screaming.

* * *

**Okay, so this was really short… just wanted to get my idea out there for some humor, strangeness, I don't know….. For fun really! So should I continue or just stop? If I continue, the gang is in the next chapter! Review please! If you have time I mean…**


	2. Wet n' Wild

**Oh my god! Thank you all for the reviews! I can't believe people actually think this might not be TOO strange! I'll update as long as you guys want it! Review!**

**-Rose**

* * *

"Soda!" I shrieked, running out of the bathroom with a towel half hanging on me.

"Soda!" I tried again, near tears. This couldn't be happening; I hoped this was one of those awful nightmares I couldn't remember, because I certainly didn't want to remember _this_. Whatever 'this' was! I couldn't be a girl, it wasn't physically possible! I was a boy last night, why would God punish me? What did I do?

I opened the door to our room, and barged in. "Soda!" I cried, shaking his shoulders. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up.

"Soda! Wake up!" I repeated in my shrill girl voice.

"Five more minutes…" he groaned. I frowned at him I did not have the time for this.

"Sodapop it's an emergency! Wake up now!" I said, slapping his arm. I never really was strong, but now I felt weaker than ever. My hands were small and thin like leaves and hardly had any strength. But to my relief, Sodapop opened his eyes,

"What is it Pony…" he stopped short after seeing me. None of us spoke for a second; he seemed a little shocked actually, like he was surprised to see me. But who wouldn't? I was a GIRL. I could hear my heart in my head, beating against my chest like drums. My palms were all sweaty from shock; I felt like I was having a heart attack… or was it a panic attack?

"Uh, wh-who are you and why are you... here?" Soda whispered. It was strange hearing Soda's voice so quiet, he usually was full of confidence, but right now, he just seemed dazed.

"What are you talking about? It's me – Ponyboy." I said. Sodapop looked even more confused,

"No… you're not – where's Ponyboy?" Now his voice was full of panic – which also wasn't like him. He usually wasn't the one who showed much confusion, but at this moment, he looked like he was in a dream.

"Hello? You're staring at me!" I said, waving my thin hands at his face. He flinched back, and fell out of the bed.

"Woah! Okay, I'm hoping this is a dream, so I'm gonna wake up now." He said, closing his eyes and pinching his arm. He opened his eyes again, and looked surprised to see me. He tried again a few more times, as I sat there on the bed frowning at him.

"You're not sleeping!" I snapped, after he pinched himself a good ten times. Sodapop stared back at me with a blank expression.

"Who are you!" he burst out.

"We've already been through this: Po-ny-boy." I said annoyed.

Sodapop nodded like he understood, "Okay, excuse me while I scream. DARRY!" he bellowed.

"No! Don't!" I said quickly, covering his mouth with my hand. Sodapop's screams were muffled, but not gone. Pretty soon, I heard a door open, and footsteps.

"What's going on… here…." Darry said, trailing on. I turned around, and glory, I never thought I'd see the day Darry would look so confused, it was almost funny.

None of us spoke for a minute, not that I wanted too. If I spoke, I'd probably scream "Somebody throw ice water on me!" Or something along the lines….

"Soda… you know the rules: No girls in your room." Was all Darry said.

Wait what? He thought I was one of those psychotic girls who followed him around at the DX? Great, even he didn't recognize me!

"Darry! I'm not a girl!"I protested, but my voice really didn't help me case here.

"Okay…?" he said, sounding like he wanted to get away.

"Darry, I didn't bring her in! She's crazy—no offense—she thinks she's Ponyboy!" Sodapop explained. Darry glanced at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Um, do you have anyone I can call to pick you up….?" Darry asked.

"Ponyboy! I'm Ponyboy, I swear!" I exclaimed. Sodapop and Darry exchanged unconvinced looks; in fact, they looked like they were going to call the fuzz.

"Wait, ask me anything! I'll be able to answer it, ask me!" I said. Darry frowned, but Soda seemed to think it was a good idea.

"What do we eat for breakfast?" Soda asked.

"Between your green pancakes and chocolate cake? I'd say eggs." I answered without hesitation.

"She's right!" Soda gasped.

Darry rolled his eyes, "Soda, any girl obsessed with you would know that. It just proves we need to start locking our door and giving the gang keys."

Soda seemed to process this, and furrowed his eyebrows, like he too was believing this.

"Wait! Ask me about the gang, I can answer that too." I begged.

Darry sighed, but gave in, "'What's Two-Bit's real name?"

"Keith," I replied.

"How old was Dally when he was first jailed?" Soda asked.

"Ten, he brags about it all the time!"

"Who's my best friend?" Soda continued.

"Duh, Steve, that's an easy one."

"Who's my—"

"Okay, that's enough Soda," Darry said interrupting, "Just because she shows basic knowledge, does _not_ mean she's Ponyboy. I'm sorry, but you can either leave, or I'm going to have to call the police." Darry threatened.

"No! Please don't! I'm telling the truth, I'm Ponyboy—I can prove it!"

"You already tried." Darry said, turning away.

"No,listen: My name is Ponyboy Michael Curtis, I'm fourteen years old! Soda, come on, you know I wouldn't lie! Remember last week, you told me you wanted to ask this girl named Sandy out? How would anyone else know! And who else would know we went to the Dingo last night without Darry knowing? Huh? Me!" I said, hoping they would believe me.

"What? Pony and you went to the Dingo last night? Where is he, I need to talk to him!" Darry said, fighting to control his anger. I looked at Soda, anticipating a worried expression about getting in trouble, but instead, he was staring at me.

"You are Pony…" he whispered.

"Uh, yeah, I've been saying that for the last, let's see, five minutes!" I said sarcastically.

"Soda, quit playing around, this girl is obviously delusional." Darry said, forgetting about the whole Dingo thing.

"No, he's—she's… uh, _Ponyboy's_ not. Only Ponyboy would know all about Sandy and the Dingo." Sodapop responded.

"Wait, so you guys really went to the Dingo?" Darry asked.

"Darry, this is serious! Ponyboy is a… a… uh, what exactly are you?" Soda said asking me.

I shrugged, "I'm gonna go with someone who started off with two 'Y' chromosomes, and now has an "X"."

Darry smacked his forehead with his palm, like he couldn't believe I was making a joke out of this crisis. Soda just looked plain confused,

"What do letters have to do with this?" he asked. Darry slapped his forehead again, looking like he wanted to leave while he was still sane.

"Nothing! Letters, chromosomes—none of this explains why you would even think for one moment that Ponyboy's a WOMAN." Darry said. I groaned, how he could still not believe when Soda just agreed that I was a girl!

"Darry, I know it seems impossible… but if that's not Ponyboy, then this girl needs a hobby—fast." Soda started, "Just look in his… her…. Whatever! Just look in Ponyboy's eyes, don't you see? It is _him_."

Darry looked like he was about to object, but from Soda's face, he knew he had no choice but to look. Darry came closer, and leaned over the bed to where I was sitting in my towel and stared at me. At first, he looked annoyed, like he much rather be in bed. But after a few seconds, a look of realization came into his eyes.

"You are Ponyboy…." He gasped, just like Soda had.

I frowned, "Yes, we've been over this several times. Now how do I get back to normal!"

I was seriously becoming aggravated, how could boys be so stupid? I mean, I told them dozens of times I was Ponyboy, and they STILL didn't believe me! Do I have to spell it out for them to notice? Boys….. Wait, I am a boy! Right?

"Ponyboy I don't know… maybe it'll go away overnight?" Darry said weakly. It was easy to tell he didn't believe his own advice.

"So I'm stuck like this?" I cried, my heart starting to race again. I felt my eyes begin to water; the thought of being a girl forever scared me more than any Socs. What did girls even do for fun? Cook? Clean? Gossip with their girlfriends? My life would be boring, doing the same thing over and over again. No more rumbles, no more football, just sewing and… and what?

"Don't worry honey," Soda said, wrapping his arms my thin shoulders, "Everything will be fine. We'll figure this out ."

I felt a little better at the thought of having Soda and Darry helping me, but I wasn't convinced they could do much. Who could possibly reverse this? A doctor? A shrink?

"How about you go dry yourself off and get dressed? Let Darry and I talk for a bit." Soda suggested, rubbing my tangled, wet hair. I pulled away from him and nodded, tugging my towel tighter to my now prominent chest.

I stood up slowly, passing Darry, who had a slight confused expression. I guess he was hoping this was some dream. He wasn't alone.

Once outside the room, I heard Darry and Soda begin whispering to each other. I felt a ping of curiosity go off in my head telling me to listen in. But something else told me I didn't want to know what they were saying.

As I headed towards the bathroom, I tried to think of what was going to happen _after_ I was dressed. Would Darry and Soda have a solution? Would they have any clues to what caused this? What if they didn't even believe me and only wanted me gone to call the cops! No, they would never do that to me. But then again, I wasn't _me._

Throughout the time I was thinking of all the crazy things that could happen to me, I didn't even realize that someone had entered the house, or that I was right about to run into that person.

"Ow!" I said, as I collided into the person's strong chest. The force brought us both down onto the hard, wood floor. Luckily, I held onto my towel, so it didn't fall off.

"Sorry Ponyboy I didn't… see you…." The person said. I looked up and smiled widely at the confused face,

"Johnny!" I exclaimed, "Oh, am I glad to see you!"

Johnny still had the lost expression on his face, but if I wanted to see any face right now, it had to be his, confused or not. But as I stared at him, a thought came up. How did he know I was Ponyboy if I was a girl… unless I wasn't one anymore!

I touched my head and chest, when I felt long hair and a slight elevation; I knew I was still a girl. Yay.

"Why did you call me Ponyboy?" I asked in suspicion, coming closer to him.

"Uh, I'm s-sorry. It's just that Darry and Soda are taller than me and I, um thought… it was him, sorry." Johnny stammered, blushing beet red. I didn't understand at first why he was blushing, I had ran into him in the first place. But I remembered I was a girl, and Johnny was shy around girls.

I laughed, but it came out in light giggles. It was funny how _I _was making Johnny blush, when all I had done was run into him! Ha! Girls had it so easy.

"No, no, you were right, I am Ponyboy." I said. Johnny raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, as if he was trying to see my true self behind all this 'feminism'.

"Uh…" Johnny trailed on.

I could tell he was confused and would need some explaining before he ran, "You see, I woke up this morning and I was girl. It's really strange, but I'm still Ponyboy!"

Johnny really looked like he was about to run now, "Okay, well I have to go… Sorry again—"

"No!" I said, seizing his wrist, "Come on, Johnny, it's me, Ponyboy, your buddy, remember?"

In my girly tone, I sounded like one of the desperate girls that followed Soda around. But if anyone was to believe me, it has to be Johnny.

Johnny started to pull away from my grip, but stopped when I said 'buddy'. I didn't know what made him stop, but he turned to look at me in the eyes,

"Ponyboy?" he whispered, in his already hush tone.

"Guilty," I said, smiling sheepishly.

Johnny was an inch away from my face, as if inhaling every last detail of me. He seemed fascinated at every last strand of hair, every eyelash, like he was staring at a painting.

"But… how?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up like this and—"

"Hey Johhny-Cakes, didn't know you were already—woah, didn't mean to interrupt." Two-Bit said walking in, eyeing Johnny and me on the floor. His mouth stretched to a wide grin as Dally and Steve followed in.

"Why are you just standin' there?" Dally grumbled, walking around Two-Bit.

"Oh nothing, just watching the two lovebirds." Two-Bit explained. Johnny and I both blushed in embarrassment.

"Wow Johnny, I didn't know you had it in you," Dally commented, "And from the way she's dressed, I say it's time you and me had the talk."

I swear my face burned right off.

"_The 'talk'?_" I screeched, "What is this talk about exactly? Nothing is happening between Johnny and me! That's just sick!"

Johnny and me? Ew! Is Dally insane? I may look like a girl, but everyone knows Johnny would never do anything _with_ a girl.

"Cool it, broad. I'm just messin' with you Johnny." Dally said, rolling his ice blue eyes at me.

I had heard Dally call girls 'broads' thousands of times, but this time, it was different. It's one thing witnessing someone being called a broad, and actually being called one. Let me tell you the difference: One hurts. Real bad.

Being called a broad to me was like being called a plant. I'm just a plant, no classification on if I'm a tree or a flower, no special name, just a class. I felt as if I was being called a group, like greaser, except I was proud to be a greaser. Being a broad was just shameful.

"I'm not….." I started, but couldn't finish. I didn't want to be classified as something like that and it bugged me that I was.

"No, you guys that's not—"Johnny started, but was interrupted by Darry.

"Oh, hey you guys." He said a bit too cheerfully. He walked closer, and came right in front of me.

"Hey Superman," Steve said, "Where's Soda and the kid?"

"I have a name," I sniffed. I was about to say more, but Darry kicked my leg, and I took it as a sign to shut up.

"Uh, Soda said he was meeting you at the DX with Ponyboy." Darry lied. I looked up at him, what was he doing?

"Great," Steve muttered, not hiding his disappointment, "Guess we came here for nothing."

I know he didn't like me, but he could try harder to hide the fact. "Yeah sorry, but maybe you guys can come back later." Darry said smoothly.

The gang exchanged goodbyes, and left, leaving only Darry, Johnny, and me in the room. Once they were gone Darry turned to me, frowning,

"Why'd you lie to them and not tell them I was Ponyboy?"I asked irritated.

"Because you were about to blow your cover, which I see you already did." Darry said, gesturing to Johnny who seemed to be shrinking beside me.

"Cover? In case you didn't realize Darry, this isn't some mask that I can just take off when I'm done playing detective." I said, sounding more annoyed than before.

"Ponyboy, I know you're worried and scared, but no need to go telling the whole town about it." Darry said.

I frowned, "I _wasn't_ telling the whole town about it, I was telling our _friends_!"

"Ponyboy," Darry sighed, "I know you might want to tell them, but I think for now, this should stay in the family."

"Johnny knows." I pointed out. Darry leaned over the two of us,

"And I hoping he'll be the last," He said, looking at both of us in our eyes, "Right?"

"Y-yeah… I won't tell." Johnny stuttered.

"Ponyboy?"Darry said, looking at me in my eyes.

I looked down, and frowned at my now dry skin, "Right…" I muttered.

What did I just get myself into?

* * *

**So… what did you think? Should I keep going or stop? Review with your opinion: ) If you have time I mean…!**


	3. Hooks

**PICTURES ON MY PROFILE!**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had exams! But summer's here, so I can write more! Enjoy and review!**

**-Rose**

* * *

**POLL: What should be Ponyboy's female name? Leave your idea in the reviews! It can't be too weird like Ponyboy or Sodapop, but it has to be pretty!**

* * *

"So this is how they feel like…" I said to myself, poking my chest in the mirror.

I was waiting in the bathroom for Soda to come in with clothes. Mom's closet had never been emptied, and since she was so petite, Soda thought it might fit me. Johnny was still here, talking with Darry as they tried to figure this out.

Staring in the mirror, I tried to see what girls always complained about. I didn't think I was fat or ugly. But I wish my hair was back to normal, now it was wavy and redder. I don't have a problem with red hair, but it looked weird on me. My eyes got greener too, but for some reason, it looked better with me as a girl…

Wow, I'm a girl. Didn't see that one coming.

"Hey Ponyboy…? I brought you some clothes." Soda said knocking at the bathroom door. I opened it slowly, and peeked outside.

Sodapop was standing at the door, with a messy pile of clothes in his arms.

"Here, these are the smallest clothes I could find. You can go look through her stuff later, just in case you want to look for more." he said, handing me the pile.

It was heavy and covered my face. I mumbled a thank you and shut the bathroom door with my foot.

Once safely inside, I analyzed the clothes. I noticed mom had lots of dresses, skirts, and blouses. Mom only had two pairs of jeans for when she was gardening or painting the house with my dad.

One of the dresses was a deep green color with short sleeves. I didn't really like green, but the dress still looked nice. The next dress was a cream color with puffy off-shoulder sleeves. Another dress had thin straps and was royal blue.

I settled for the cream dress, since it looked pretty simple. I then searched for underwear, and thankfully, I saw some that had never been worn. The thought of wearing underwear that's been used by someone else is gross!

While searching, I also found something else: a bra. I knew girls wore it, but I didn't know how. I put it on, but my arms couldn't reach my back to hook it on. Then, I didn't know what hook to put it in since there were six! So I put on some underwear and grabbed the skin tone bra and went outside.

"Soda? You here? Can you help me put this on?" I said, walking in only my underwear.

"Ponyboy?" a voice said.

I turned around, expecting Soda, but instead, it was Johnny.

"Oh, it's you Johnny. Have you seen Soda?" I asked casually.

The moment Johnny saw me, he turned bright red. He was the only one in the gang who knew I had turned into a girl. I didn't know what he was blushing about though.

"Uh… n-no…" he said, looking down.

I looked at him oddly, "Well okay… Do you mind helping me put this on?" I said, holding out the bra.

Johnny flinched back, "Uh, Ponyboy… No offense but that's kinda weird…"

"What's weird? Wearing a bra? Don't girls wear them?" I asked confused.

"Yes, no, I mean yes they wear them, b-but that's not what's weird… What's weird is you… walking around… with no shirt… asking p-people to, uh, you know…" Johnny stuttered, looking away embarrassed.

"But we always walk around with no shirt." I answered. I couldn't name the countless of times the gang came here to take showers and walked out of the bathroom with only boxers on. What was wrong now?

"Yeah… but it's different with girls. They don't really, uh…"

"What are you two doing?" Darry interrupted. Nice going Darry, just when Johnny was actually teaching me about girls.

"N-nothing…" Johnny said, still red.

"Johnny's just helping me put on this bra. How do girls wear it?" I explained. Johnny covered his face with his hands like he hoped he could disappear.

"Ponyboy if you needed help, you could've just asked me."

"Ew, that would be weird… Asking _you_ to help me put on a bra." I said. Johnny shook his head and whispered,

"Thank God you were born a boy."

After I was dressed (Soda showed me how to put the bra on), we all sat around the living room, trying to figure out what was going on with the whole gender problem.

"Maybe he was abducted by aliens last night and they turned him into a girl!" Sodapop suggested. We all stared at him, and blinked.

"And maybe I'm a horse." I said bitterly. I knew I had no right to be mean to him, but sometimes, guys are such idiots.

"It could be a possibility Ponyboy, don't be so harsh on him." Darry said.

"Yeah, like being abducted is possible!" I said.

"Hey, you're a girl right now. At this point anything is possible."

"Fine, I'll keep that in mind. Anybody else has any ideas." I said in a passive tone.

"Well Ponyboy, I think maybe you should think about the things that happened yesterday." Johnny whispered.

Soda and I stiffened. Yesterday was the day we had gone to Bucks without permission. Darry frowned at us,

"Did anything happen last night?" Darry questioned suspiciously. Soda didn't want to take me, but I just didn't want to stay alone, even Johnny had been dragged by Dally! When we went there…

"It's all a blur…" I whispered to myself. It was strange how I couldn't remember anything.

"You can't remember a thing? What about you Soda?" Darry asked.

Soda looked thoughtful for a second, "I can't seem to remember much either. I went there… talked to Steve… Then Sandy came with her friend Sylvia. I was talking to Sandy and… and… Ponyboy… you were talking to a girl-"

"I remember!" I gasped, "What was her name…? She was talking to me, telling me about how inconsiderate her boyfriend was… then-"

* * *

"_He said I was taking time out of his personal life. I mean, why ask me out if you don't even want to go on a date?" said the girl with honey blonde hair._

"_Maybe he needs some space?" I said, drinking what I hoped was Pepsi. But at Bucks, you could never be certain._

"_Space? He's been avoiding me for two weeks now! You wouldn't understand, all guys are the same." she mumbled._

"_That's not true, I would never do that-" "Hey Ponyboy!" Two-Bit shouted, holding a bottle of beer. He was walking with Dally and Johnny, swaying a bit._

"_Who's the broad?" Two-Bit asked. The girl glared at-_

* * *

"Woah!" I said, coming back to reality. It felt like what I had seen was all a dream, but what did it mean? I knew it happened yesterday, but who was the girl with blonde hair? I had never seen her before…..

"What's wrong?" Darry asked.

"I think… I think whatever happened at Bucks last night, changed me into a girl." I said.

"That's impossible," Darry started, "and even if that was the cause, why isn't Soda a girl." "Maybe it hasn't happened yet?" Johnny said.

"I'm gonna be a girl! Cool! I can play my boo- uh, I mean, awww…." Sodapop exclaimed.

"Trust me, it's not that cool." I said frowning. Being a girl was so boring, I didn't know why girls complained all the time.

"Well I guess you'll just have to try to remember everything." Darry said, sighing.

"So what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" I cried.

"Be a girl, live like a normal person, go to school, make friends. Just until this gets solved." he replied.

"You want me to act like nothing happened? So I'll just go to school and be like, 'Oh hey you guys! I know this may be strange, but I'm a girl now!'." I said in false happiness.

"He's… she's… uh,_ Ponyboy's _right you know?" Johnny said, "He can't tell people he's Ponyboy. He'll have to change his identity… his name."

"Fine then, I'll call the school today and say… you're our cousin. And Ponyboy and you are participating in an exchange student program, or something like that. But what should your name be?" Darry said.

"Hmm… I don't know, I'll think about it!" I said excitedly. Picking a new name sounded so fun! Any name in the world… Ponygirl seemed likely, but it sounded kinda stupid and I doubt my 'cousin' would be named that.

"And you can start school on Monday if everything goes as planned. But… make sure you always walk with someone." Darry warned.

"I'll walk with her, er, him…" Johnny said. I smiled gratefully at him. I was glad someone in the gang knew about me.

"Sure… about you two," Darry said in a warning tone, "Ponyboy, you can't go walking around naked with guys around."

"I wasn't 'naked'! I was wearing _panties_, which are actually pretty comfortable."

"Ew, Pony, please save that for your own thoughts." Darry said while Soda laughed.

"And what's wrong with Johnny? He doesn't care, right Johnny?" I said, turning to Johnny. Johnny was blushing and looking down at his lap. I guess he was still embarrassed by it.

Soda smiled sympathetically, "I think what Darry is trying to say is… he doesn't feel comfortable with you and Johnny… alone… half dressed-" "Gross! You think something is going on between Johnny and me? I like girls!" I protested.

"Uh, Pony, you can't really say you like girls when you _are _a girl." Soda responded.

"Well I don't like guys!" I replied.

"Okay, that's enough you guys! Johnny, how about you and Ponyboy go out, so she can get used to being a girl." Darry said. I leaped up and clapped my hands,

"Great! I'll go get my shoes!" I said, my reddish-brown hair flying around my face. But not before I heard Darry's whisper to Johnny,

"I know you won't do anything to Ponyboy, but please make sure nothing happens to her."

Great, so I'm officially being viewed as a girl now.

Yippee.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! This chappie wasn't very funny… I know…. But it gets better! Don't forget to submit a name in your review! I mean…. if you have time…..**


End file.
